GundamW Boy Sleep Over aka My Demented Dream
by Sakura Maxwell
Summary: Ok, this REALLY happened in my dream one night, so I decided to write it out. I think it's weird and stupid and absolutely meaningless! But R&R please!!! @_@ I made it PG-13 for the "f-word" & other swearing


*DING!* REVISED! Well, not really, just added some parts.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, do not sue me. Although.. I DO OWN MAH  
OWN CRAZY AND DEMENTED DREAMS THAT COME FROM MAH BRAIN (if I actually have  
one it's a miracle) SO DON'T YOU PEOPLE BE TAKING THEM!  
Rating: Hm... PG-13 For the f-word  
Warning: None, no wait! PWP!!!  
Note: When I have dreams it's usually broken up into pieces like everyone is  
eating peanuts at the movie theater and the next minute they're in a hot air  
balloon... -_-  
Another Note: DING! I'll be using my friends' pen names, such as Ayame  
Takaishi and Relena Yuy (yes those two psycho's are my friends in r/l...)  
Yet ANOTHER Note: *DING DONG, YA IDIOT!!* Ack! Ok, everyone in here, and I  
mean EVERYONE, are chibi's. Got `dat? Ok! *cough*Even Wu..@_@  
  
(*cough*Cless*cough*is*cough*horny*cough*)= My own comments  
  
GundamW Boy Sleep Over & My Friends aka My Demented Dream  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
Me *coughs* Ahem...   
Duo Need a lozenge?  
Me ....*bonks Duo on head with pen and continues*  
  
One evening all the GW-boys were at Quatre's house for a sleep over party.  
And they invited me and my friends...  
  
Quatre Hi, Sak! Nice to see you again!  
Sak(aka Me and Sakura Maxwell) .... Wuss..  
Quatre *runs away crying*   
Ayame SAKURA, WHY'D YOU DO THAT!? -_-  
Relena Yuy *snorts* `Cause he IS a wuss.   
  
(I'll just be calling her Relena so I hope y'all remember that she ain't  
Relena P.)  
  
Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo come walking up to greet them, actually, Duo  
the only who wanted to.  
  
Duo Wassup!!   
Sak The sky, moron.  
Duo Whoa... PMS!!  
Sak NANI?! *starts chasing Duo around and throwing bags at him*  
Duo AAHHHHH!!! WILD, RABID INFECTED ALIEN!!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ok, so me an' Duo are gone off somewhere..(HEY, THIS IS A G-RATED, YOU NASTY  
PERVERTS!)  
  
Heero .....Baka..  
Relena *FINALLY notices Heero* OH, HEERO!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!  
Heero O.O....AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *boltz*  
Relena COME BACK, PRECIOUS!!! *chases after him*  
Everyone who's still remaining in the same spot *sweatdrop*  
Ayame Anywhoo.... Can we put all our stuff away?  
Trowa ....  
Wufei ....  
Ayame ....  
  
Quatre comes back all teary-eyed.  
  
Quatre !! *ding!* Hi, Ayame!   
Ayame *ding!* Hi, Quatre!  
Quatre How come you're still standing here?  
Ayame Because those idiots aren¹t talking.  
Quatre Is that so... *eyes kinda get Zero-system like*  
Wufei&Trowa *fat ass sweatdrop*   
Wufei *grabs Ayame's bags and dashes out of the hall*  
Trowa Likewise.. *grabs her other bag and boltz*  
Quatre ^ ^ Ok, let's go inside!  
Ayame ^ ^ Lets!  
  
Everyone is in the big ass room in which EVERYONE is sleeping in. Don't  
worry, no one ain't doing no R-rated crud. Aherm! Anywhoo.. Sak is drawing  
little doodles of many ways to kill Duo, Relena is glomped on a sad Heero,  
Wufei and Trowa are sitting on their own beds doing whatever.  
  
Duo *looks up from his THIRD PB&J sandwich* Yo, Q-man!  
Quatre Hm! Well, I'll get everything ready-AAAAHHHHH!!!!! OW!  
Duo BWA HAHAHAHA!!!! PILLOW FIGHT!!! *smacks Quatre with the pillow again*  
Quatre !! AAAAHHHH!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!   
Duo *sees Ayame totally giving him the Death Glare and jumps onto his bed  
looking angelic*  
Relena *glomping Heero* Hee hee, Heeroooo!!!!!  
Heero O_O;; HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
Sak *looks at Heero & Relena* O.o.... I'm not involved...   
Relena *looks at what Sak is drawing* O_O WHAT IS THAT?!  
Sak *holds up pic* - -;; Look for yourself  
Heero O.O WTF?! SAK, YOU TRAITOR!!!  
  
Drawing is of Relena glomping Heero and dressing him up in a suit and bow  
tie and such. And with little smoochies from Relena on Heero's cheek.  
  
Sak Heh... Who said I was on your side?  
Heero Grrrr...  
Relena WOW! I WANT IT!!! *grabs it from Sak's hand and grasps it  
protectively*  
Sak o.O.....Fine... Doodlebugger..-_-;;  
Trowa ....  
Wufei Baka's..  
Duo *throws his pillow down on Wufei*  
Wufei AGH! KISAMA!!!!!!!!  
Duo BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Wufei *pulls out shiny dangerously SHARP scissors* Come here,  
Duuuuuooooooooooooo...  
Duo *smirk* HA! LOOK AT WHAT I GOT!! *holds up pic of *cough*can't  
say*cough*  
Everyone O-O.....O.O....O_O.........!!!!!!!  
Wufei O_O BUGGERZ!!! (it's my word) WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!  
Duo *whistles* See ya! *boltz*  
Wufei ?! COME BACK HERE!!! *chases Duo*  
Duo *runz with his chibi legs* (in case you pplz forgot everyone is chibi  
I'd just remind you)  
  
Hm.... Anywhoo..  
  
Quatre *offers Ayame some tea* Want some?  
Ayame Gladly!   
Quatre *giggles* (O.o...) Here *pours some tea into her tea cup*  
Duo *comes running up and bangs into Quatre, which makes him spill all the  
hot tea on Ayame*  
Ayame O_O... AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M MELTIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Relena&Sak *snicker* Proves she's the Wicked Witch of the West  
Duo O.o.... Sorry, Ayame  
Ayame ARGH!!! DUOOOOO!!!  
Duo Yipe! *turns around and bangs into Wufei* YIPEZ!  
Wufei BWA HAHAHAHA!!! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!! *snips scissors*  
Duo AAAAHHHHHHH!!! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!!!! THEY'RE ALL AFTER  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *runz around the room screaming that over and over and  
over..etc etc*  
Quatre *gets Zero-system look for real* @_@  
Sak Eh oh..  
Relena *makes Heero go in front of her* PROTECT ME!  
Heero Eh... - -;; Eat shit and die, bitch..  
Relena *smacks Heero over the head*  
Heero ITAI! SHIMATTA!!!  
Sak lol!  
Heero Shut up, idiot. Traitor!  
Sak ...Who said I was ever on yer side?....-_-'  
Trowa *sleeping* ///_- ZzzZZzzZzzzzz...  
Quatre *stares at Sak aka target*   
Sak O_O...What did I do now?!?!  
Quatre MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! :D!!  
Sak Crazy .... o.O  
Ayame *taps Quatre's shoulder* Dude, n/m them  
Quatre *turns on Ayame and stares at her evilly*  
Ayame Uh oh  
Quatre OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!  
Ayame Eeeeeep!!!! *runz*  
Quatre BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *jumps off bed, grabs Duo's plastic  
knife he used to spread PB&J and starts chasing Ayame around with it*  
Quatre DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!! @_@  
Ayame HEEEEEEELP!!!  
Duo Now she knows what I go through everyday..-_-;;  
Wufei YER DEAD, MAXWELL!!!! *tackles Duo*  
Duo NOOOOOO!!! IT'S THE END!!!! FAREWELL, MY FRIENDS!!! XP  
Sak They're all nutz...  
Relena HEERO-TEDDY BEAR AIN'T NUTZ!  
Heero&Sak Heero...TEDDY BEAR?!  
Sak LOL! HEERO-TEDDY BEAR, HAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
Heero GunDAMN Sak..  
Relena DON'T TEASE HEERO-TEDDY BEAR!!! *bashes Sak on dee head with a  
plastic frying pan*  
Sak @_@ *pass out onto bed*  
Relena HA!  
Heero T.T My only chance at being freed... was demolished by a frying  
pan..T_T  
Relena MWA HAHAHAHA-ACK!  
Ayame *bangs into Relena* ACK!  
Quatre @_@ I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!!  
Ayame&Relena AHHHH!!! *runz* (Omg, she abandoned Heero! A miracle!)  
Sak *wakes up* *sees everyone chasing everyone*...O.o... Demented pplz...  
Heero *is now free* MUTINY!!!!!!! *tackles Sak*  
Sak ACK!! *fallz off bed*  
Heero *starts yanking her bangs* BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Sak ACK!!!! POO YOU!!!! *strangles him*  
Heero AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *grabs his gun from who knows where (I personally don't wanna know) and points it at Sak* BWA HAHAAHAHAH!!!!  
Sak O.O  
Heero *pullz trigger* OMAE O KOROSU! *water leaks out* O_O EH?!  
Sak BWA HAHAHAHA!!!! DUO PULLED A TRICK ON YOU!!!  
Heero Fuckin' ass Duo is soo dead..ACK!!  
Sak *strangling Heero again*  
Relena No, HEERO-TEDDY BEAR!!!!!! *runz towards Heero but trips on a  
sprawled Duo*  
Duo X_X  
Relena *fallz down on Wufei*  
Wufei EWWWW!!!!!! ONNA GERMS!!!!  
Relena NANDA?!!?!?!?!? *grabs a pillow and starts bashing Wufei with it*  
Wufei OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!  
OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!  
OW! OW! OW! OW! YAMEROOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Relena *goez MORE insane than she already IS* BWA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! *keeps beating Wufei*  
Trowa ZzzzZzzzZZzzzz....///_- *still sleeping*  
Duo *practically dead*  
Sak *being whacked by Heero*  
Heero *being strangles by Sak*  
Quatre *chasing Ayame around w/ a plastic knife*  
Ayame *running for her life*  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Rashid *sigh* Another sleep over party gone haywire...  
One of those other maguanacs that I can't remember the name At least it  
wasn't like last week's one... They painted Wing Zero with pink bunniez and  
Heero was chasing everyone screaming 'Omae o korosu' at the top of his puny  
lungs and shaking a bread roller in his hand...@_@  
Rashid Yea...O.o...  
OOTOMTICRTN Mm Hmm...  
  
Ahem... And that about summarizes my weird and demented dream... Oh no,  
don't get it wrong, I am NOT a Heero Yuy fan, that just happened to occur in  
my dream..@_@ I'm a Duo fan, can you believe it? O.o... And I'm sorry but I  
can't remember the name and sorry if I spelt Maguanac wrong..-_-;; And I  
know it sucked but R&R anyway plz! ^ ^ Arigato!   
  
AND AYAME!!! I DID NOT LIE ABOUT THE TROWA AND RELENA BASHING WUFEI PART! I JUST CHANGED THE FIC!  



End file.
